Vanessa's Return
by Slushy18
Summary: Vanessa is finally freed from her experiment pod again... and she wants revenge.
1. Hurricane Alex

_Chapter 1, Hurricane Alex_

_It was a windy, rainy day in August. It was getting worse every hour. A tropical storm was expected to hit. Several people had all ready gone into shelters. Some people where trapped at the airport as well. Here we notice a mother and two kids. The mother is on her cell phone trying to contact her husband. Her two kids where growing uneasy. One of them was a 11 years old girl. She was wearing a pink skirt and a black halter top. The second one was a boy, about 14. He was noticeably overweight. He wore a blue t-shirt, and very baggy jeans._

Mother: Andrew, I told you, they cancelled all flights for today. We are stuck at the airport!

Andrew (oh phone): Carmen, I am worried about you and the kids. There is a tropical storm coming, and it is increasing with size and power! Please get out of there and find shelter!

_The kids are getting loud._

Carmen: Thomas! Deborah! I can't hear your father!

Debbie: But I want to leave!

Thomas: Really, this is a drag.

Carmen: I can't help it! Just... SHUT UP!

Debbie: Mommy! I want a piece of candy!

Carmen: Fine! If it will shut you up!

_Carmen digs into her purse while talking to her husband, and grabs a round capsule. She gives it to Debbie._

Carmen: Now, be quite!

Debbie: That is weird, what does this number mean?

Thomas: It says 069 on it. Hmm... maybe it is a pill?

Debbie: Thomas! Look what you did! You made me DROP it!

_The capsule falls on the ground. All of the sudden there is a bright flash of light._

Carmen: What... what is that?!?!

_Carmen drops her cell phone. Appearing out of the blinding light is a purplish looking creature. She has round black eyes, and has a seductive nature._

Unknown Creature: Finally! It's about time!

Carmen: Wha... what are you?

Unknown Creature: My name is Vanessa.

Thomas: Wow! You sure are pretty!

_Vanessa kisses Thomas on the cheek and pushes her way out of the airport. The conditions outside are worsening. The winds are getting really strong._ _Vanessa knows where she is going though... she knows exactly where. Meanwhile Nani is busy boarding up all of the windows and doors. The news is on in the living room._

Weatherwoman: Tropical Storm Alex is now upgraded to a category 2 hurricane. It is suggested residents take cover in a shelter, or board up all your doors and windows to prevent injury. This is Meteorologist Laura Avon... singing off.

Lilo: Wow! What a big storm! How long will it last, do you think Nani?

Nani: Lilo, hurricanes can last for several weeks. It is growing in power, and is moving up towards California. Lets just hope it doesn't get to strong while it is here... hey, where is Stitch?

Lilo: Upstairs hiding in a closet... should I get him and go in the basement?

Nani: NO! If we go down there we will drown, honey. Just stay calm! I have this all under control!

_All the sudden there is a crack of thunder. There is a power surge._

Lilo(terrified): AHHHHHH!

Nani: Oh that is just great. The power is out. Lilo, do you still have that yellow experiment with you. The one that is electric.

Lilo: Sparky? No. He is probably at the lighthouse. Either that or he has taken shelter.

Nani: Great. Those things are only not around when I need them!

Lilo: Well, what should we do? Jumba and Pleakley are not here. It is just us three.

_There is a knock at the door._

Nani: Who could that be?

_Nani looks out the window._

Nani: Oh, Lilo! It is one of your experiments!

Lilo: Well, let him in!

_Nani unboards the door. She opens it. _

Nani: And who are you?

Vanessa: The name's Vanessa, babe. And I have some business to tend to with Lilo.

Lilo(shocked): Oh no!

Vanessa: Where is Stitch? I need him to.

_Nani closes the door and boards it back up. Out of nowhere Stitch sneaks Vanessa from behind. He grabs her arms. However, she overpowers him and throws him in the corner._

Nani: Stitch! How dare you! Are you ok, Vanessa?

_Vanessa pulls out a gun._

Vanessa: No, I am very irritated and if any of you move I will blow your fucking heads off. Listen to me. Stitch, tie them up and put them on the sofa. If you screw up or try to pull anything fast I will send your blue ass to kingdom come. You got that?

Stitch(scared): Yes, yes! Don't hurt us!

Vanessa: Just do what I say...

_Vanessa turns to Lilo._

Vanessa: Now... you to will go through the pain that I endured.

Lilo: Please no!

Nani: Don't hurt her!Take me instead!

_Vanessa smirks as she puts her gun in the back pocket of her pants. Stitch ties up Lilo and Nani. What happens next could be anything... what will happen to them? Will Vanessa kill all of them, or can they figure out a plan to fool her? Stay tuned for Chapter 2, The Wrath of Experiment 069._


	2. The Rage of Experiment 069

_Chapter 2, The wrath of experiment 069_

_Nani and Lilo where tied up. The hurricane was roaring through Hawaii. There was a moment of calmness and silence. Stitch wasn't sure what to do. Vanessa had a gun in her back pocket. It might or might not be loaded. They were not going to take that chance though._

Lilo: Why are you mad at me, Vanessa?

Vanessa: You ruined my life!

Lilo: You where hurting people, Vanessa! That isn't good! It is bad!

Vanessa: I was helping people! It isn't my fault they killed each other! Just shut up now! I am running things here! Come here Stitch.

Stitch: Why?

Vanessa: Just come!

_Stitch went over to Vanessa._

Vanessa: I am taking Stitch upstairs. Don't even try escaping. I will make you regret it. Got it?

Nani: Yes... but...

Vanessa: But what?

Nani: Please just don't hurt us.

Vanessa: You are such a good mother... but you know what. Listen to me, and I won't hurt you. Defy me and I will kill you ALL! Got it?

Nani & Lilo: Yes.

Vanessa: Good... some on, Stitch.

Lilo: Please don't hurt him!

Vanessa: Hurt him? I am going to give him something he has never had before...

_Before Lilo could say another word they where upstairs. Vanessa threw Stitch on the bed. She took off her top slowly. She unbuckled her pants... and then took of her panties. She was upstairs with him for nearly 2 hours. When they came down Vanessa looked content, like nothing had happened. Stitch's steps where dizzy. He looked disoriented and confused... and then passed out._

Lilo: Stitch! Oh no! What did you do to him, Vanessa!

Vanessa: None of your business... now I am going to talk to Lilo. And while I am gone, Stitch, you better not break Nani out or I will shoot Lilo. Got it?

Stitch: Ich.

Vanessa: Good. Untie her Stitch.

_Stitch unties Lilo. _

Vanessa: Good, now come on.

_Vanessa takes Lilo into Jumba's room. _

Vanessa: Ok, here is the deal... tell me where the other experiments are.

Lilo: We don't have them all here... they are scattered throughout the island.

_Vanessa opens the first drawer she sees and behold. There where 7 experiment pods._

Vanessa: No experiments huh? You lied. I hate liars. You know what I am gonna do with these?

Lilo: What? What are you going to do with them!?!?

Vanessa: Take a guess... what is the worst possible thing that could happen?

_Vanessa smirked._

Lilo: Oh no! You're... gonna give them to Gantu aren't you?!?!

Vanessa: Huh? No... but that is a good idea. I'll write it down. But hey, I will give you ONE more chance and you better not screw it up. I want experiment 628... and I will let you keep all of these...

Lilo: Cousins?

Vanessa: Whatever. So where is it?

Lilo: On Jumba's ship.

Vanessa: Where is his ship?

Lilo: Gone, he isn't here.

Vanessa: Fine, come one.

_Vanessa grabs Lilo and brings her back into the living room and has Stitch tie her up. The storm gets worse again. They waited for two hours. The whole time Vanessa walked around the living room not saying a thing. Lilo had though up a plan within 20 minutes. Vanessa fell asleep on the floor in a corner._

Lilo(whispering): Nani, I have an idea.

Nani: What is it?

Lilo: Vanessa is a very um... romantic experiment... but in a bad way. If we could distract her, Stitch could set us free, and we could stop her! But we need Nosey.

Nani: That big nosed thing? Didn't he go to Gantu?

Lilo: Awhile ago, Hamsterveil sent him back to Gantu and Stitch sneaked in, and managed to grab his pod.

Nani: I hope you can hurry up!

Lilo: Don't worry. I grabbed it while I was in Jumba's room while she wasn't looking. Now I just need some water...

Nani: Use your saliva.

_Lilo spit on the pod, forgetting the loud sound it made. It instantly woke up Vanessa._

Vanessa: What the...

_Out of the light came Nosey._

Vanessa: Who the hell are you?

Nosey: Who are you? You sure are pretty! I like pretty girls! Especially that Nani, isn't she hot?

Vanessa: Your voice is like 1,000 fingernails scraping in the blackboard of my mind!

_While Nosey was distracting Vanessa Stitch untied Lilo and Nani... but of course Nosey would cause more misery then help._

Nosey: Untie those real good, Stitch!

Vanessa: Untie what... Hey!

Lilo: Nosey!

Nosey: You know, she has a fear of clowns!

Vanessa: Just wait until... what?

Nosey: How embarrassing huh? But you would know embarrassing. Especially considering you have a fear of the color yellow!

Vanessa: WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!?!

Nosey: Oh yeah, and also you have a crush on 62...

_Vanessa goes and shuts his mouth unsuccessfully._

Nosey: A crush on 625!

Vanessa: Ah! You are such a pest!

_Lilo laughed a little. Stitch managed to untie them. While Vanessa was not paying attention Nani tried the phone. It was dead. She used a cell phone Jumba made for her._

Nani (quietly): Jumba! It is me, Nani. Listen, you have to come home now?

Jumba: Why ever so?

Nani: One of your mutant experiments is holding us hostage!__

Jumba: I am sort of busy and...

Nani: This is YOUR experiment you come home RIGHT NOW!

Jumba: Ok... I will be there in 20 minutes. Just hold on.

_Nani hung up the phone. Vanessa was getting upset with Nosey._

Nosey:... and you like show tunes!

Vanessa(frustrated): STOP IT NOW!

Nosey: Oh also you are pregnant!

Everyone: WHAT!?!?

Vanessa: I AM NOT! WHAT ARE YOU... Oh shit. No, this is... no.

Nani: SO that is what you where doing with Stitch!

Vanessa: NO! NO!! THAT IS IT!

_Vanessa grabbed her gun. She was angry. Even Nosey was getting scared. This time she was VERY upset. One person will die... who will it be? Nani? Lilo? Stitch? Nosey? Find out in Chapter 3, The Solution._


	3. The Solution

_Chapter 3, The Solution_

_Vanessa had her gun in her hand. Everyone just froze. She then looked toward Stitch. She shot at him but... Stitch is bulletproof! She was shocked. She kept trying to shoot him but the bullets bounced right off of him._

Vanessa: What!?! Why are they bouncing of you?!?!?

Stitch: Stitch bulletproof!

Vanessa: You have got to be kidding me! I don't believe it!

Lilo: Believe it Vanessa! And now that you are out of bullets you are going to have to come quietly.

Vanessa: Ok... I'll come with you. I promise I won't be bad anymore.

Nani: Wow. That was... weird.

_At the last second Vanessa grabbed her gun and shot at Lilo out of nowhere. It hit her in the arm. Lilo fell to the ground._

Nani: LILO!

_Lilo was screaming in pain. This enraged Stitch. He went up to Vanessa and started to attack her. This caught Vanessa off guard._

Vanessa: Get off me you flee-bitten thing! GET OFF!

_He finally managed to subdue Vanessa. Lucky for them the hurricane was clearing up. It had been downgraded to a tropical storm._

Nani: Ok, I am going to take Lilo to the hospital. Control that... thing until I get back!

_Nani grabbed Lilo and put her in the car. They drove to the hospital. Meanwhile Jumba, Stitch, and Pleakley where watching Vanessa. They tied her up and set her on the couch. _

Vanessa: You can't do this to me!

Stitch: You hurt Lilo!

Vanessa: It was an accident I swear!

Jumba: Aha. Jumba no trusting you. You lie When bigger girl gets back with little girl we deactivate you.

Vanessa: You can't do that to me! DO you have any idea what it is like to be trapped up in a pod!?!? It is miserable! You just can't...

_Jumba was unphased. Meanwhile Lilo was in the hospital._

Lilo: Ow my arm! That really hurt!

Nani: We are destroying that thing when we get home Lilo.

Lilo: But we can't!

Nani: LILO! She almost KILLED you! That is NOT good! That thing is beyond evil!

_The doctor walked in._

Dr M..: Ok, Lilo. You should be fine. Keep that gauze on your arm so the wound can heal. Ok?

Nani: Thanks Doctor.

Dr. M.: No problem. Be careful on the road. There is debris everywhere.

_Lilo and Nani left the hospital. Things where getting tense back at the house._

Vanessa: I just want people to love each other! Is that so wrong?

Pleakley: By making them... do uh... the thing with each other and then kill them! No! That is evil!

Vanessa: Well, I see there is no convincing you guys... there is only one thing to do.

_Lilo and Nani where home now._

Lilo: Ok, untie her.

_Stitch untied Vanessa. As soon as he did she took out another gun. Except this time she aimed it at herself. She put it in her mouth and pulled the trigger. Her head was blasted clean off. Blood splattered everywhere._

Lilo: Oh my god!!!

Nani: What the!?!?!

Jumba: Oh yes, I forgot. When she was in trouble I designed her to destroy herself when there was nothing else she could do to save herself.

Lilo: Umm, why?

Jumba: Well, I can't tell you. Classified evil genius information.

Nani: Wow. I have never... wow.

_They called the police. When they arrived they confirmed Vanessa was dead. The coroner arrived in zipped Vanessa's body in a body bag. They all left about an hour later. Everyone at the house was stunned. This also means she was no longer expecting a baby. Stitch let out a tear and walked back in the house._ _But is she really dead for good?_


End file.
